


Born From Love

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Drama, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overprotective Elrond, curious twins, a dance in the hallway. Oh, and a pregnant Erestor…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born From Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon  
> Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Except the lullaby, it’s mine.  
> Note: Written for LOTR All Slash Secret Santa Fic Exchange. Request was for mpreg (preferably Erestor).

**Imladris**

Erestor held his elfling in his arms as he lay on bed. His eyes never left his ion. He moved his hand over the elfling’s cheek and stroked it.

The door opened, but Erestor did not feel his lover’s presence, for his mind was focused on his elfling.

Erestor felt a warm hand rubbing his shoulder, and felt the bed dip slightly as someone sat on the bed. He raised his head only to find Glorfindel smiling at him.

“ _Im mela le_ ,” Glorfindel said softly as he leant over his lover, and kissed him with lust and passion.

Their deep kiss was interrupted by the elfling’s cries.

“Why is he crying, _meleth-nin_?” Glorfindel asked softly as he moved his hands over his ion.

“I guess because he is seeing his other ada… love…” Erestor answered, and Glorfindel could see the tiredness in his lover’s eyes.

Since the birth, Erestor had not been sleeping well, and this made Glorfindel worried about his lover’s health.

“Take some rest, love,” Glorfindel said, and took the elfling from Erestor’s arms as he added, “Elrond and I will solve this.”

“Hannon-le, meleth-nin,” Erestor said and lay himself upon the bed. Before the tiredness overtook him completely, he managed to whisper, “Im mela le.”

“Im mela le… now sleep, and the next time you open your eyes, you will see me, and our elfling,” Glorfindel assured his lover as he covered him with the blanket.

Glorfindel closed the door behind him and, looking down at the elfling in his arms, his mind went back to when it all began.

**  
__  
**

Flashback

_Glorfindel moved his hands over his lover’s belly._

_“I want you now… melleth…” Glorfindel said softly as he teased his lover._

_“I do not feel very well…” Erestor said, which was true. He was feeling a little sick._

_Glorfindel looked at his lover and noticed his paler than usual skin. He moved his hands to cup his lover’s face, and asked, “What can I do to help you?”_

_“I do not know…” Erestor said depressed, wishing there were something._

_Glorfindel rose from the bed and dressed quickly before helping his lover to get dressed, and said, “Come, we need Elrond’s advice; maybe he has something that could help you feel better.”_

_Glorfindel helped his lover walk down the corridor to Elrond’s chamber. Once there, they opened the door._

_Elrond rose from the chair immediately as he noticed Erestor’s pale face._

_“What happened? Why does he look so pale?” Elrond asked._

_Glorfindel did not have the answers himself, but he was very worried about Erestor. He was so concerned about his lover’s well being that he did not notice the twins were in the room as well._

_“I need you and the twins out!” Elrond ordered, as he leant over his patient._

_The twins obeyed their father, but Glorfindel remained in the room, his eyes never leaving his lover._

_“Glorfindel, out!” Elrond said._

_“Can I not stay here?” Glorfindel asked, his eyes hopeful._

_“No… I need to check him, alone…” Elrond answered. He went to the door and requested for the twins to return to aid him. As they re-entered the room, Elrond waved his hand in Glorfindel’s direction._

_“Get him out!” Elrond said before turning his back on them and going back to Erestor, who was twitching in pain and holding his belly._

_The twins led Glorfindel outside, and they waited in the hallway. There was nothing that Glorfindel could do at that moment, though he wished he could just be there with his lover._

_“What is wrong with him?” Elladan asked a little curiously. But, like Glorfindel, he too was worried about the advisor’s health._

_“I have no idea, young one, I wish I had the answer myself,” Glorfindel mumbled as he walked back and forth._

_“He is making me nervous,” Elrohir whispered to his brother._

_“Leave him be… he is worried, and I do not want him to get angry and become fearful. I just hope Adar can help, and give us some answers,” Elladan said comfortingly._

_“Why is this taking so long?” Glorfindel asked. He was becoming afraid for his lover._

_It had been two hours, two long hours, and he was beginning to fear the worst._

__

  
**End of Flashback**   


Glorfindel woke from his memories as the elfling in his arms began to cry.

“What is it, ion?” Glorfindel asked softly of his son, trying to find out what his elfling needed.

The elfling continued to cry.

Glorfindel started to sing a lullaby to try and calm his elfling. The song came from his heart:

 _Sleep my elfling…_  
You are in good hands now  
Do not be afraid, as I  
And your ada, are here

 _To be with you_  
To stay with you  
To be there for you  
With every step that you take.

 _Sleep ion, sleep_  
Dream of the blue sky  
Of the birds  
Of trees, and green leaves.

_Sleep…_

Glorfindel finished his lullaby to find that his elfling had stopped crying and was asleep, having settled himself comfortably in Glorfindel’s arms.

“It was beautiful, mellon-nin,” Elrond whispered as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Beautiful like him…” Glorfindel said with a smile, his own eyes filling with tears.

  
__  
**Flashback**

_Finally Elrond left the room and walked up to Glorfindel to tell him the news._

_“He is pregnant, Glorfindel,” Elrond said, waiting for the other elf’s reaction._

_“Pregnant? How could he be pregnant, and not me?” Glorfindel asked, wishing he could take this burden from his lover._

_“Because you, mellon-nin, died and were reborn, for the Valar gave you a new life. But Erestor is from a long forgotten race, and he is able to conceive and bear a child,” Elrond explained and looked at his friend. When he noticed that the elf was stunned and had not, it seemed, digested the news, he asked, “Do you understand what am I saying?”_

_Glorfindel nodded, and asked, “Can I see him?”_

_“Of course, now come…” Elrond answered and lead the way._

_When the door opened, Erestor stared at the floor, not knowing how his lover was going to react, and not wanting to see the shame that would probably appear in Glorfindel’s eyes._

_“Forgive me…” Erestor said quietly._

_Glorfindel stood still at the door, not knowing why his lover spoke that way. Their love for each was strong._

_Elrond clasped Glorfindel’s shoulders when he noticed that Glorfindel did not move towards his lover._

_“Look at me, Glorfindel,” Elrond demanded, and continued when Glorfindel gave him his attention, “Promise me, that you will not do anything that will harm Erestor, promise me…”_

_“I promise, for I have no intention of ever harming my lover, I… I just wish that I could take the burden from his shoulders… I know that he is going to suffer, my Lord Elrond, and I do not want him to,” Glorfindel swore, and began to cry._

_“Go… be with him… he will need you now more than ever. You will need to help him, and be with him more,” Elrond suggested, remembering the time when his wife was pregnant._

_“I will do that; hannon-le, mellon-nin,” Glorfindel said and walked over to his lover, thinking of what he should say so as not to hurt his lover._

_As he walked he noticed his lover staring at the floor._

_“Erestor, meleth, how are you feeling?” Glorfindel knelt beside the bed, and moved his hand to lift his lover’s head._

_“Are you angry with me?” Erestor asked in broken sobs, fearing the worst._

_“Why should I be angry with you, meleth?” Glorfindel asked softly._

_“For not telling you that I can carry a child,” Erestor said in shame, lowering his head once more._

_Glorfindel sat closer to his lover and lifted his head again. Looking into his lover’s eyes, he said, “I love you, Erestor, and I will stay with you, no matter what happens.”_

_“You will not leave me, even though I will be growing bigger?” Erestor asked in fear._

_“No, I will not leave you; I do not care how big you get,” Glorfindel answered, and added, “Im mela le, meleth-nin.” And kissed him with lust._

_“Im mela le…” Erestor whispered, and kissed his lover to try and show how much he loved him._

_“Come, let us go back to our room. I will arrange for some food to be brought up, for I want you to eat both for yourself and the elfling that is growing inside of you…” Glorfindel said with a smile._

_As they started to leave the room, the twins entered, holding each other’s hands, wanting some answers._

_“What has happened to him?” Elladan asked._

_“He is pregnant,” Elrond answered._

_Glorfindel nodded his thanks to his friend. He wanted to leave the room quickly so that he could be with his lover, for he knew the twins would have a lot of questions and it that it would take a long time to answer them._

_“I know that the sooner I tell you, the better, for I know curiosity is eating at you. I also know that I might not survive the day if you keep nudging Glorfindel and Erestor, for they both need to rest,” Elrond said, and noticed the grins that appeared on the twins’ faces, before adding, “Come to my room.”_

__  
****  


End of Flashback

Elrond scanned his friend’s face, and asked, “Mellon-nin, are you alright?”

“I am… I… remember how it is started, and I have no regrets, as I love them. They have both taken my heart,” Glorfindel answered, looking down at his elfling before kissing him gently on the cheek.

“Here, give him to me. Go and rest with your lover,” Elrond said as came to take the elfling from his friend’s arms. He gave Glorfindel a thoughtful look. “Show him that your love for him has not been lost forever,” he suggested.

Glorfindel knew what his friend meant by that. “I will do that, mellon-nin, thank you.” he said, before walking back to the room he shared with Erestor. As he walked the memories returned, this time when his lover gave birth…

**  
__  
**

Flashback

_Glorfindel could feel how his lover twitched with pain, holding his big belly, and he heard his lover begging to him to make it stop. “Please, meleth, please make it stop…”_

_Glorfindel ran from the room, wanting to find Elrond, believing that he could save his lover._

_“ELROND! I NEED ELROND!” Glorfindel shouted in the hallway, his voice full of fear for his lover._

_Elrond left his room when he heard Glorfindel’s shouts, and hurried over to his panic-stricken friend. “What is it? What is wrong? Tell me!”_

_“Erestor… he is… he is in pain… and I there is nothing that I can do…” Glorfindel said brokenly._

_Glorfindel turned and ran back to their room, with Elrond following quickly behind him._

_Elrond examined Erestor, and came to his conclusion, “He is ready to give birth soon.”_

_“What can I do?” Glorfindel asked, wanting to do anything to help._

_“Help me to move him to my room, and then call the twins, for I will need their aid too,” Elrond said. Carefully they moved Erestor to Elrond’s room, and then Glorfindel went and searched for the twins. He re-entered the room shortly afterwards, the twins behind him._

_“Adar, what is it?” Elrohir asked._

_“It is Erestor, he is giving birth,” Elrond said in excitement._

_“What should we do Adar?” Elladan asked as he heard the advisor’s cry of pain._

_“Get me water, and a lot of towels,” Elrond answered, and then said to Glorfindel, “Talk to him, he needs to hear your voice. Let him know that you love him.”_

_Glorfindel kissed his lover, tasting the salt from his tears, and he kept saying over and over the words,“Im mela le, Im mela le…”_

_“I cannot see the elfling… I need to sedate your lover, to ease his pain,” Elrond said to Glorfindel._

_Glorfindel stared at Erestor and nodded in confirmation as he saw the pain that his lover was in. He did not want to see his lover in such pain, it his heart ached to see Erestor suffering._

_“Do it,” Glorfindel said and held his lover’s hand tightly, not wanting to leave him._

_Elrond sedated Erestor, and took his knife._

_Glorfindel turned his head to look at his lover, not wanting to see how Elrond cut into Erestor, not wanting to see the blood. He fearfully held his lover’s hand more tightly._

_Elrond took the elfling from Erestor’s belly, and cut the cord. He then sewed the carefully sewed the cut closed before securely bandaging the wound. There was a lot of blood from the surgery that he did._

_“He is pale… will he live? Please tell me that he is going to live,” Glorfindel begged. All his attention was focused on Erestor; he had not looked at his elfling._

_“He will live. I will make certain that he lives,” Elrond assured Glorfindel as he handed the elfling to the twins, who began to clean him._

_“I want to stay with him; he might need me when he wakes,” Glorfindel said, and leant down to kiss his lover, letting Erestor know that he still loved him._

_As the twins finished cleaning the elfling they handed him to his Adar, who looked a little surprised at the small being in his arms. They turned to their father and asked, “Can we spread the news? We think that a feast is needed here.” As soon as the twins saw the nod, they quickly left the room, their father smiling at their retreating backs._

_The twins danced in the hallway with happiness, for they knew that, in time, they would help Erestor and Glorfindel with their elfling, and they would help teach him to fight and to ride._

__

  
**End of Flashback**   


Glorfindel entered the room, and lay on the bed next to his lover, wanting to hold him.

“Im mela le, meleth-nin…” Glorfindel said, and kissed his lover.

Glorfindel wrapped his arms around his lover, never wanting to let him go, for he truly loved him, no matter what happened.

****

The End


End file.
